David Hawk
For the mirror universe counterpart, see David Hawk (mirror). Captain David Hawk is the Commanding Officer of the starship Artemis. Hawk is played by Kevin Sorbo. (''Star Trek: Artemis'') History Hawk was born on August 3, 2342 in Boise, Idaho, on planet Earth, the son of a retired Starfleet Commander, Jeremy Hawk and his wife, Rebecca. He was raised like a normal boy stuck in a small town. Growing up, Hawk kept to his tight-knit friends. His father was a career Officer in Starfleet and wasn't able to take his family with him underway. This would end up being the better idea. David never had to move from town to town. He had the same friends from Kindergarden until graduating High School. Without his father around, David's mother became a single mother, doing the best she could. Thanks to his friends, he got interested in Tactical Excercises and creative writing. During his Junior Year in High School, many of his classmates were talking about being accepted into Starfleet Academy. David didn't apply, but after graduation, at 17, David became restless and decided to get out into space and see the universe and enlisted in Starfleet. Being in Starfleet is a Hawk Family tradition dating back to David's Great-Great Grandfather, Thomas Hawk, who served on the [[Enterprise NX-01|USS Enterprise (NX-01)]] as an Engineering Officer. At 19, while enlisted in Starfleet, David's mother died. After that, Hawk shut himself off from family until he was almost 30 years old. He got closer to his family after his cousin, Lieutenant Sean Hawk died while serving onboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]] in 2373. After hearing the news of his cousin's death, David was promoted to Lt. Commander and became the Executive Officer onboard the USS Magellan (NCC-3069). He focused in on his work and it was about this time that his marriage to Carol fell apart. Currently, he has repaired the damage with his father and has enjoyed getting to know his family again. Strengths & Weaknesses David's strengths lie in security and tactics, leaving the science and medical field vulnerable. He doesn't shy away from this and rather surrounds himself with specialists in those fields. He can be quick to pick a course of action that may not be the best, and hasn't always controlled his temper. Ambitions Like all Starfleet Officers, Hawk wanted a command of his own. Now that he's achieved that in Delta Fleet, he has his eyes set on the Admirality. Beyond that, he wants to protect his crew while still taking care of the missions assigned to the USS Artemis by Starfleet Command. Hobbies & Interests David enjoys writing and is currently working on his Auto-Biography. He likes to spend some time in the Holodeck and sit back with a good holo-novel. Service jacket * - Crewman Recruit - Enlisted in Starfleet and sent to Recruit Training Command in 2359. * - Crewman Apprentice - Promoted after graduating RTC and assigned to Firecontrolman School in 2359. * - Crewman, [[USS Hermes|USS Hermes]] - Promoted after graduating from Firecontrolman School, assigned to Hermes as a Phaser Firecontrolman in 2360. * - Petty Officer Third Class, [[USS Hermes|USS Hermes]] - Promoted to 3rd Class Petty Officer in 2361. * - Petty Officer Second Class, [[USS Hermes|USS Hermes]] - Promoted to 2nd Class Petty Officer after receiving his acceptance letter to Starfleet Academy in 2362. * - Cadet - Honorably Discharged from Starfleet and accepted into Starfleet Academy as a Security Cadet in 2363. * - Cadet - Began his second year at Starfleet Academy in 2364. * - Cadet - Began his third year at Starfleet Academy in 2365. * - Cadet - Began his fourth year at Starfleet Academy in 2366. * - Ensign, [[USS Adelphi|USS Adelphi]] - Graduated from Starfleet Academy in 2367 with a degree in Security and Tactics, assigned to Adelphi as a Weapons Officer. * - Lieutenant Junior Grade, [[USS Adelphi|USS Adelphi]] - Promoted in 2369, still Weapons Officer. * - Lieutenant, [[USS Adelphi|USS Adelphi]] - Promoted and re-assigned as the Chief of Security for Adelphi in 2371. * - Lieutenant Commander, - Promoted and re-assigned to Magellan as the Chief of Security in 2375. * - First officer - Lieutenant Commander, - Promoted to Magellan Executive Officer in 2378 when Hunter Dunbar left the ship. * - First officer - Commander, - Promoted and stayed on as XO for Magellan in 2379. * - Commanding officer - Commander, [[USS Artemis (NCC-71428)|USS Artemis]] - Re-assigned to Artemis as the Commanding Officer in 2383. * - Commanding officer - Captain, [[USS Artemis (NCC-71428)|USS Artemis]] - Promoted to Captain in 2385. Background information * In the Artemis series, Kevin Sorbo won the role of the Captain. Other actors that were in the running included: Dean Cain, Brian O'Halloran and Jason Lee. External links *[http://www.uss-artemis.deltafleet.org/ USS Artemis] *[http://gammaforce.x10hosting.com/wiki/index.php Gamma Force] Hawk, David J. Hawk, David J. Hawk, David J. Hawk, David J. Hawk, David J. Hawk, David J.